


Χρυσό. BokuAka.

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: Akaashi piensa en la sonrisa de Bokuto cuando el profesor dice que, según algunos, Aquiles tenía una especie de aura dorada. Piensa en la forma en la que casi brilla cuando está saltando en lo alto, listo para rematar una pelota que él puso especialmente para Bokuto, para que ese momento fuera posible.¡Es 20 de Septiembre! Feliz cumpleaños a mi búho favorito <3





	Χρυσό. BokuAka.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Es cumpleaños de mi búho favorito! Cada año intento escribir algo en 20 de septiembre, y este año surgió esto <3

El mito griego de Aquiles y Patroclo salió a colación cuando, en la clase de filosofía, hacían un repaso por las canciones de la Ilíada. El profesor anotó en el pizarrón χρυσό con su delgada tiza blanca.

Χρυσό /chrysó/ significa dorado.

“_Aquiles era dorado_”, dijo el profesor, “_con un destino trazado desde antes de que si quiera fuera concebido_”.

Bokuto es dorado, sus ojos son dorados, su corazón es dorado, su alegría es dorada. El amor que siente por Akaashi es dorado. Y ciertamente también tiene un futuro dorado definido dentro del vóleibol.

“_Está en el top cinco de mejores spikers a nivel nacional_” recuerda que Kuroo le dijo a uno de los chicos de Karasuno, y su pecho se llenaba de orgullo al oír eso, al saber que es él quien puede ver esos remates que lo hicieron famoso desde _tan cerca_.

Akaashi piensa en la sonrisa de Bokuto cuando el profesor dice que, según algunos, Aquiles tenía una especie de aura dorada. Piensa en la forma en la que casi brilla cuando está saltando en lo alto, listo para rematar una pelota que él puso especialmente para Bokuto, para que ese momento fuera posible.

Piensa también en cómo es tan veloz y tan apasionado, cómo es tan energético y tan inspirador; en su poder de salvar el partido. En su increíble ingenio para sacarle siempre una sonrisa, para llamar su atención. En él deseando su atención. Y siente como si se bañara él también en oro por la cercanía, por las veces en que lo toca con tal admiración, con tal respeto que siente que no lo merece.

“_Él siempre tuvo a su lado a Patroclo, su hermano en armas”_ sigue el profesor con la clase. Patroclo, _el más amado_.

El profesor explica cómo Patroclo nunca pudo comparársele en habilidades, porque, naturalmente, Aquiles era un semidiós, y Patroclo un humano; sin embargo, él siempre estuvo a su lado, como una sombra de la que Aquiles no quería prescindir.

Akaashi sabe que eso es para Bokuto, una compañía de la que no quiere deshacerse porque necesita de alguien que esté ahí para él y sus constantes necesidades de atención y cambios de humor. Porque le dice repetidamente que lo ama más que a nada.

Y él sabe que eso no es cierto. Que ama más cómo se siente en la cancha, brillando.

“_Sin embargo, se separan a partir de que Héctor asesina a Patroclo cuando éste vistió su armadura porque Aquiles no quería pelear más_”.

Dejó implícito el mencionar que Patroclo sólo fue su compañero de viaje, pero ni todo el amor pudo cambiar la tragedia predestinada. La separación de los amantes.

Pero Akaashi conoce la historia.

Y Akaashi a menudo siente que no merece a Bokuto.

Lo piensa porque muchas veces no puede seguirle el paso. Pero se esfuerza con todo lo que puede. Teme que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bokuto haya desaparecido, que despierte de la ensoñación y ya sea el momento de la graduación de los de tercero. Que se vaya a las grandes ligas, que llegue lejos.

Que un contrato para él sea el Héctor que lo separe de la vida de su Aquiles para siempre.

Porque entonces él no va a poder estar ahí, porque tendrá que verlo de lejos mientras juega con _setters_ tan experimentados como Oikawa Tooru o cualquier otro a su nivel.

Y piensa que ese oro que siente sobre sí mismo es temporal, es el rastro que va dejando Bokuto sobre él con su simple presencia. Por su cercanía tan abrumadora para su propio corazón.

Se lo imagina en unos meses, lo ve partir. El dorado se desvanece.

El profesor ignora la lágrima que cae por la mejilla de Akaashi y mancha la palabra χρυσό. Se corre la tinta.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea surgió a partir de una imagen de un moodboard en tumblr, pero la perdí; y luego se me ocurrió juntar mis traumas por La canción de Aquiles y pues, esto salió.  
Sé que está muy triste, pero ya he escrito cosas tiernas sobre ellos, ahora era el momento de meter angst desde la perspectiva de Akaashi.  
¡Espero que te gustara! Te invito a dejar kudos o comentarios si te gustó (o si encontraste errores de dedo :c ).   
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
